Ways To Make Boys Notice You!
by lightangelwing
Summary: “Here’s the list and make sure to follow them,” Maya handed it to her sister. Aya was too stunned in front of her was the coveted list of every girl on ways how to make a boy fall for them or in her case, Ways to Make Souichirosama Notice Her.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of this fic except the idea of course…

Summary: "Here's the list and make sure to follow them," Maya handed it to her sister. Aya was too stunned; in front of her was the coveted list of every girl on ways how to make a boy fall for them or in Aya's case, Ways to Make Souichiro-sama Notice Her.

* * *

Ways To Make Boys Notice You

Chapter 01:

Fashion Guru- Maya Natsume

"Attention please, may I have your attention?"

Aya Natsume forced her eyes open. Her head was resting on her desk in her homeroom, and she had nearly fallen asleep. Why had she stayed last night doing her homework while training and proving to Souichiro-sama she can be a good wife. Why?

Ok, so maybe it had something to do with the fact that Aya was a diligent student who never missed any class of hers until she at least couldn't physically attend to them. And she wanted to train because she wanted to be strong like her sister's and she wanted to prove to Souichiro-sama that he wasn't going to marry her for a mistake. All summed up, they led to the conclusion of Aya leaving her homework piling up and unattended until the last minute. But was it her fault that she had an incredibly hectic schedule these days?

Aya rubbed her eyes, feeling completely exhausted and the need to sleep for a decade or so. And hearing the principal's voice first thing the morning, when she was barely awake, wasn't helping.

"Good morning students!" the principal boomed.

Aya raised an eyebrow. She didn't see what was so good this Monday morning.

"I have some exciting news," the principal continued. "As you know, we're nearing the end of this month, time for the preliminaries. As a bonus from the excellent surveys on your academic tracks I received from the monthly reports of the teachers, I decided to give the winning club's president's year a day off…"

Aya didn't hear the rest while her classmates cheered and applauded. Aya only cheered when her seatmate gave her a nudge. Besides, Aya was sure it was only a part of the principal's incentive to make sure all of the students try their best to win at the preliminaries.

"Way to go!" her seatmate cheered, pumping his fist in the air. The principal then proceeded to explain more and after that, he left, leaving a room full of enthusiastic students. Teachers had a hard time keeping them quiet.

The rest of the day proceeded, with only a few minor disturbances. The classroom had one of its doors kicked off by some gung-ho wannabe enforcer student and a brawl between the boys started. Aya watched them with a bored face, thinking of someone.

Well, that someone would be Souichiro Nagi, the only man she had ever fallen in love with deeply. Something that Souichiro wasn't fond of when he learned about Aya's everlasting love for him because Souichiro had fallen for Maya Natsume, Aya's elder sister.

Aya frowned, well, okay, she had to admit, her sister was waaay better than her when it came to some of the important points that defined what she would like to call 'Souichiro-sama's Criteria for Women'. Maya was definitely better than her sister when it came to martial arts although Maya didn't had any supernatural powers, something Aya and her deceased brother Shin, have. Another point, Maya was more experienced and Aya didn't need to guess to know Maya was considered a hottie among the boys around here.

All in all, her sister _definitely _had a better chance to become Souichiro-sama's wife. Aya felt depressed after knowing the conclusion inside her mind. As she told herself before, it wasn't her sister's fault as Maya wasn't romantically interested to Souichiro-sama after hearing Aya's announcement that she was going to marry Souichiro-sama in the coming future. But Aya was sure that if she hadn't noticed Souichiro-sama first, Maya would definitely go after Souichiro-sama.

'Ugh! Stop thinking like that!' Aya scolded herself and forced to look at the positive side of things.

And then all of the sudden, out of all the most unexpected moments for inner knowledge and insight to be gained with at this time of the day, an idea struck Aya.

She contemplated more about it, thinking and thinking, stating conditions and coming to conclusions. Maya was known for her fashion makeovers and more than that. Aya commented her sister countless of times for her choices when it comes to clothes ("This miniskirt or one onee-chan?"), make-up, ("Try this honey lip gloss Aya,"), shoes ("Boots suits your clothes better,") and everything concerning about someone's appearance.

Meanwhile, one of the boys got hit with a flying kick and went slamming through the walls, creating a crack and K.O.ing him out. Another ripped down the curtains and another went flying smack dab to the blackboard. Despite all of the tumult and the noise (desks toppled over, notebooks flying and girls screaming) Aya was deep in thought and didn't noticed the mess.

And finally, a plan was formed. Aya would ask for her sister's help, this time as a fashion guru and makeover prodigy.

* * *

When class was over, the adviser announced for four names of boys in the class. Aya knew that they were being called to the prefect of discipline's office, for school property damage and if they're lucky, a week's suspension and if not, being dropped from the school. Aya doubted they would get a suspension only, now, with the stricter enforcers around, they'd be most likely dropped. She decided to think instead of her own business, such as her pending day spent to the trendiest hair salon she could find within her budget.

She stared at the clock on the wall and waited for the last minutes to trickle by, watching the minute hand on its cycle. Aya couldn't wait to go home and ask for her sister's help. She tried finding Maya at lunch and recess but Maya was nowhere to be found. When Aya met Bob Makihara and Souichiro-sama, they told her Maya was at the library doing some extra credits (something shocking if you knew Maya when it comes to academic duties) and would threaten to shower anyone who disturbed her with needles dipped in poisons.

Aya waited and waited, watching the minute hand as if someone was watching the lucky numbers for today's lotto draw.

Finally, the bell rang and their adviser left and students started putting away their notebooks and books to their lockers and bags. Aya did the same, although considerably faster than usual and skipped away in better spirits than before when she entered the classroom at the start of the day.

* * *

"What? What did you say?" Maya asked, putting down her teacup.

"I want to know what you think of my chances are with Souichiro-sama," Aya repeated softly. When they trained for the afternoon, Aya didn't plague Souichiro and concentrated mostly on training, a fact noticed quickly by Maya, Masataka Takayanagi and Bob.

"Chances--to surpass him with your swordsmanship skills?" asked Maya, she deduced that maybe; her sister stopped hounding the kid at least to focus more on her training. Even Bob and Masataka came to that conclusion; it was just impossible of thinking Aya to give up on Souichiro like that.

Aya shook her head. "No, the chances of him liking me."

"Aya. Of course he likes you. You're pretty and skilled, he's got good looks and skilled-what's not to like? You're in the same club," Maya said.

"Besides being what you've pointed out, onee-chan," Aya said, frustrated. "Do you think he could ever like me…as in _like_ me?"

"As in…as a sort of…" Maya didn't think that her peaceful loving sister and the gung ho Souichiro would work out so she'd never thought of uttering "Souichiro Nagi" and "Aya's boyfriend in the same sentence. "Boyfriend?"

Aya nodded.

"You're interested romantically with that kid, as it was before. Is that what you're saying? Maybe this is all puppy love," Maya said.

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?" Aya asked.

Maya didn't mean to be judgmental but she didn't think Souichiro was a good match for Aya but who knows. There was no accounting for taste--even _Teen Star_ (Maya's subscribed teen mag) said so. Celebrities were always falling in love with people that you'd never suspected. And even she had a few crushes that she couldn't quite believe now (one fine example in Maya's case would be Natsume Shin). Crushes she'd never even _told_ about, they were way embarrassing to be announced to the whole world.

Besides, Aya was coming to her for expert advice. Maya couldn't let her sister down.

"So, okay, you're way than in love with that kid. You'd do anything for him. And want to know what you should do to get him to notice you?" asked Maya.

"Yes," Aya said.

"That's great," Maya said. She hoped she hadn't sounded too negative about the whole thing. Love was unpredictable, after all. "I'm sorry if I sounded really surprised. I'm just too busy about the preliminaries and training and that stuff and all."

"That's okay. So would you help me onee-chan?" Aya asked.

"Of course. What do you want me to do?" replied Maya.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you," Aya said. "How can I find out whether he likes me or thinks I'm cute, or funny-or any of those lovey-dovey stuff?"

'Well…you could ask him," Maya said. "Although I wouldn't recommend taking a direct approach personally. It can be…well…be painful."

She remembered asking once a good guy friend of hers when they were in middle school. Maya proposed the question directly and unknown to her, Shin was actually waiting behind the classroom doors for her. Lucky for the guy Maya asked anyway that he didn't actually asked Maya to be involved in a relationship with or something.

"Sure I like you," he'd said. "The same way I like my buddies--Ken, Yuki—"

Maya had realized now that if her crush actually said yes then he might as well said his own death sentence as her brother wouldn't just let it be like that. She remembered that she rushed home with Shin following her. She quickly confined herself to her room and cried. Shin comforted her as soon as he realized that she was crying to her heart's content. But these things were best not dwelled on.

"So then what should I do?" Aya pressed.

"Well, _I_ could always ask him if he harbors any feelings for you," Maya volunteered.

"No!" Aya said, shaking her head. "Too obvious."

"You're probably right." Maya thought it over for a minute. What did she probably do when she wanted to make someone notice her? "When I want to get a boy's attention, I give myself a total makeover, to make sure he notices me. How would you feel about that?" she asked Aya.

"If I could give myself the makeover Souichiro-sama wants, then I would have done it since the moment I met him," Aya confessed. "Onee-chan, I'm hopeless when it comes to makeup and clothes and stuff like that."

"I wouldn't say hopeless," Maya said, eyeing Aya's current attire, which was her school uniform. "I mean there's hope for everybody." _At least I think there is._ "Let's go to the library and after that, I'll give you a makeover, I'll lend you some clothes of mine…That kid wouldn't even know what hit him when you show up at school tomorrow looking gorgeous."

Aya's eyes widened in alarm. "But I don't want to hit Souichiro-sama."

Maya chuckled at Aya's naivety. "Figure of speech. Come on, let's get ready for a trip to the library."

"And study? Onee-chan, what had gotten to you these days?" Aya asked, looking up at her.

"No way…we're going to look up at magazines and get some ideas for your new look!" Maya said excitedly. There was nothing she loved more than turning an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan.

* * *

Aya walked into school the next day feeling like a brand-new person. She had a new hairdo after Maya persuaded Aya for a trip to the hair salon after looking up to some ideas in the magazines. In fact, Maya did several things to Aya's school blazer. Several heads were already turning around when she walked to the school's entrance.

"If that kid doesn't notice you, his brains must becompletely fried by too much fighting," Maya had told her.

Aya left earlier than her sister, Masataka, Bob and Souichiro-sama. She decided to surprise them when they went inside the school's entrance, as suggested by her sister.

Feeling better than ever, Aya smiled as she thought of how perfect the day was going to be.

'Alright!' she cheered, congratulating herself. Aya turned her head and said hello to a couple of guys and close friends and went to her locker, dreaming about Souichiro.

* * *

"Where's Aya?" Masataka demanded in front of the captain of the Jyuukenbu club.

Souichiro and Bob just entered the Natsume estate in the nick of time to hear what Masataka said. Bob looked at Souichiro, hoping to see a reaction. Souichiro, on the other hand, remained cool and was a bit relieved to know that the younger Natsume wasn't going to nag on their way to school for the first time.

Well…that wasn't what Bob expected so as he and Souichiro made their way to Masataka and Maya, he wondered if this was somehow connected to Aya's strange behavior to Souichiro yesterday afternoon.

"To answer your question, Aya went off to school earlier than the rest of us," Maya said and settled on Masataka's shoulder.

"But why? Did she have to submit a deadline or something?" Masataka asked, a trifle disappointed.

"I don't know, maybe." _Just wait until you get a look at my sister_. Maya was also looking at Souichiro, but the latter remained deadpanned about it.

The four of them walked to school, talking about random matters. Masataka contributed to the conversation a little, as he was disappointed that he wouldn't see Aya on the way to school. Souichiro and Maya talked mostly about what the day's training had them for store. Bob said little, just like Masataka, although for different reasons.

They neared the school's entrance and like always, a medley of students was in the school grounds, waiting for other students or just simply being there. And Masataka gave a cry. Which caused Bob and Souichiro to look at his direction while Maya grinned evilly and imagined the kid's reaction in seeing the brand-new Aya.

"Ohayo minna!" Aya greeted them as she ran towards them.

Masataka looked as if he was gazing at the most beautiful woman of the world. Which, according to Masataka's definition, probably was. For he was looking at Aya, cuteness personified in Maya's makeover.

"Hi, Souichiro. How's it going?" Aya asked. _I hope nobody noticed I dropped the suffixes_. This was Maya's suggestion, for a long set of convoluted, long-drawn-out reasons that Aya couldn't completely understand.

Souichiro turned to look at her. Did he just went deaf for a second or it was just the world telling him so? He blinked a couple of times, as if he had something on his eye. "Oh hi Aya," he said and fixed his gaze to a cherry blossom tree to the left.

_Didn't he notice me and my new look? _Aya wondered. She decided to go to Plan B and try to get his attention again. "So, hey, how did it go last night?"

"Fine," Souichiro said with a shrug. He still wouldn't look at Aya.

"Did you stay up really late working on it?" Aya asked, touching his sleeve.

"No!" Souichiro seemed startled. One of his pens pitched to the ground.

"I'll get it," Aya volunteered, reaching down for the pen.

"No, I've got it!" Souichiro lunged for it. He quickly placed it inside his pockets.

"Are you all right? You seem kind of tired." _Or else you need glasses, contact lenses or what! _Aya thought, frustrated. Couldn't he tell that that she'd gotten a complete makeover—that she looked totally different than she had the day before?

Souichiro went off at a faster pace towards the school building. "I'm fine. See you later." He hustled off down the hallway, leaving Bob behind.

Aya let out a deep sigh. She wasn't going to get anywhere with Souichiro if he kept running away from her!

* * *

Maya surveyed the situation and did some fast thinking and recalled every possible reaction of a boy when confronted with a girl who's just gotten a makeover. She couldn't understand why the kid ran off like that. At such a hurry too, for he left Bob behind.

Bob was doing some thinking too for his part. Bob could see that this was the first time that he'd ever seen Souichiro act like this in front of a girl for all the years he'd known him. He had to admit; whoever gave Aya a makeover did a pretty good job. And Souichiro definitely noticed that one too. _But he doesn't know how to express it yet_.

And Masataka was in and off reality, any misgivings he had for Aya not accompanying them on the way to school already gone like the wind. He was waaay too shocked to react at first but Masataka soon realized he had to make his move before any other boys make his. And there was still a small hitch. Masataka wondered if Souichiro noticed something at Aya. If there weren't, all the better.

* * *

Souichiro turned the corner and stopped, his heart pounding after running away from Aya so quickly. He had been such a jerk to her! He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again in her entire life.

_You got choked. You were so flustered you didn't know what to say to her. _

Souichiro sighed. _Wait, what in the world am I thinking? _

For the rest of the day, he didn't know what to think. He realized that the feelings he felt was the same when he learned more about Maya's unhappy past and when he declared to Bunshichi Tawara that he'd do anything for Maya. _But why? Why did I have the same reaction to her? _

Souichiro always thought of Aya as a nag and he knew plainly that what Aya had was puppy love or infatuation or crush or whatever floats your boat. Besides, would it really be that possible to fall in love with someone on first sight? On the condition that _someone_ actually saw you naked in the shower room?

Besides, contrary to everyone's beliefs, Souichiro _did_ noticed Aya acted indifferently towards him yesterday afternoon while training. Which only meant one thing. Aya found someone already other than him.

Aya might have a new look but he sure as hell didn't. And there was no way Aya was going to find him a candidate for liking him after what he did to her this morning.

She must be dressed that way to get someone else's attention, he realized. Not his.

The only thing for him to do was to get away from Aya. The less time he spent with her, the less time he'd think about her. Eventually, everything would go back to the way it was and that was it.

At least, he hoped so. _I have to avoid her_, Souichiro told himself.

* * *

AN: There you go, my first Tjtg fic! Review please… 


End file.
